The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device used in electronic equipment, such as for example, electric appliances, communications equipment, measurement and control instruments, consumer electronics products or the like, and its manufacturing method.
Integrated circuit devices in the prior art have been manufactured according to the following steps:
First, a bare integrated circuit chip (referred to as a bare IC chip) is mounted on a lead terminal frame which has been prepared by etching or press punching, and then connections between pads formed on the bare IC chip and leads of the lead frame are performed by means of a wire bonding machine.
Then, packaging is applied by use of a molding resin to the bare IC chip including the areas, wherein the foregoing connections between pads and leads have been performed, to realize a specified packaging configuration.
Further, tie-bars of the lead frame are cut off by press cutting, and each respective lead terminal is formed by bending said lead terminal into a specified shape.
In the foregoing prior art integrated circuit device, the spacing between the pads has to be large enough to allow the use of a wire bonding machine in order for the connections between the pads disposed on the bare IC chip and the lead terminals to be performed successfully, and even if the integration density of the integrated circuit section is increased, the spacing between pads in the pad section has not been able to be made smaller correspondingly. As a result, the IC chip has become large, and the integrated circuit device also has tended to be large in dimensions.